State of Wargame Address
State of the Wargame Union: ' ' As directed by administrator Taggart and my own common sense, A State of the Union will be commenced and forwarded to this server to look back on our achievements, our issues and what we can do for the future. ' ' Many of our current roleplayers and Wargame persons came to Wargame as a result of being invited to 1st Generational Leader Roberto’s server, or for some like me, and for the few others who may have remembered, being invited to Batman’s server and then joining Robertos. ' ' A revolt afterwards led by me, Lorenzo, the 2nd Generational Leader Coudi, and Lee including Russo-Italian and others helped to cement the loss of power Roberto received and put Coudi into power to lead all Wargamers. ' ' This is where I believe and where many may say is the origin of the Taggart-Lorenzo conflict and a huge problem about our server. After losing a common enemy, Roberto, to fight against, the two giants began to conflict with one another, having periods of peace then arguments then war then peace again, rinse and repeat. ' ' Eventually, the collapse of Coudi’s server, his ‘retirement’ I guess you can say, and the ascension of Taggart to power prompted a new era for Wargame. ' ' Many issues became apparent, the first of which is the Taggart-Lor conflict, but also the vast swaths of inactive players, and the phenomena of which I call ‘server overcrowding’, which is most countries being taken up by too many active players thus allowing no room for expansion for anyone without a massive server conflict. ' ' Now the Taggart-Lorenzo conflict has largely died down it seems and doesn’t seem as prevalent. But as mentioned to me by Administrator Faulkner, the Roberto-Lorenzo conflict is something that does and will continue to plague the server for a while, due to Roberto and Lorenzo not willing to make a compromise with one another. ' ' Administrator Faulkner has also mentioned to me how several specific people are inactive and how one specific moderator (won’t mention his name) needed a break. I didn’t verify the claims so I don’t know if it is 100% true, but I would add that we should make some huge sweeping and changes to the structure of Polandball, including: ' ' * Removing all pending & inactive players unless they genuinely want to play or can’t do to real life circumstances * Only invite players who you personally know will be active and play * Make a second roleplay channel and rules for the roleplay channel to prevent the phenomena of server overcrowding and give more people the opportunity to know the Wargame experience * A resolution on what to do with controversial and sometimes rebellious players like Roberto ' ' These ideas above are just a few of the reforms we should consider. As server historian and scholar, I highly recommend we consider them and vote yes on all for of them to make these ideas reality. ' ' Wargame is a very unique community, and it is a core part of our lives as a fun game we can play with real people who share our same interests and hobbies. ' ' If we want to keep it that way however, we must make the right decisions. * Signed, GranColombianoMapper